


Love Is Strength

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Love Is Strength

**Team:** Snow

**Contribution #** 12 of 12

**Inspiration:** http://imgur.com/p5G5CID

**Submission:** Drabble (119 words)

 

**Love Is Strength**

Emma wasn’t always a believer when it came to magic. She never thought that it was real or even possible.

They told Emma that she was the Savior. They told her that she was a product of true love. They told her that true love was the strongest magic there was. It was all too much for her to believe.

But something changed the way she thought about things when Cora failed in her attempt to rip out her hear. She started to believe that love is strength.

If true love could defeat all things even the most powerful magick, then Emma, a product of true love, could defeat it too. That was when she truly became the Savior. 


End file.
